The Truth
by AnimeRules4
Summary: When their parents are killed in a car crash, the Clark Kids and their friends the Kelly's are sent to live with The Harris'. Just when they think their lives can't get worse Marc discovers him and Lee are adopted! villains then escape from WHOOP and they have to catch them. But first they have to get back to their own time! X-over with multiple shows, OCs, T for Cursing.
1. Prologue

**Me: don't make me say it…I DON'T OWN TOTALLY SPIES, THE AMAZING SPIEZ, CASE CLOSED OR FAIRY TAIL!**

**I would like to thank ****WolfGirlKickButt for letting me use Operation: Family Scam as a Base for my story. **

Gunshots were heard in the distance, fallowed by cries of children and screams.

Suddenly a person covered in a black cloak ran threw the trees, a bundle wrapped in a blanket in their arms.

'_Run…..I have to keep running'_

The figure kept running but their speed started to decrease.

'_Faster! I have to go faster!"_

The figures speed started to increase but they suddenly tripped on a root. They fell on their knees, so the bundle was safe. The figure got back up and started running again.

The figure kept running ignoring the burning in their thighs and their shortness of breath. The figure sighed in relief as the trees started to disappear and began to show a road.

'_Road….Road leads to civilization…..Road leads to safety'_

As the figure ran out of the forest a car horn cut threw the silence.

They stopped in their tracks and turned eyes wide to see a car coming their way. The horn was blaring but the figure was frozen in their tracks. The car swerved to avoid the figure.

Almost half a foot away from the figure the car stopped and the figure's legs gave in, the figure collapsed. Their hood fell off their head to revile long dark brown hair and black eyes.

Suddenly another figure ran out of the trees, taller then the first. In the second figures arms was a bundle wrapped in a jacket two big for the small bundle.

"Nee-chan!" the second figure yelled. The voice obviously male, He took off his hood to revile dark brown hair that was cut in an army hairstyle and dark brown eyes.

The car doors opened and a couple stepped out of both doors. The male had short black hair and gray eyes. The Woman had shoulder length red hair and green eyes.

"Luna? Logan?" the woman asked, the two looked up both unable to recognize the two.

"Karen?" the girl of the two – Luna – asked. Then turned to the man "Cal?"

"What are you two doing here?" Cal asked.

"Sam was attacked" Luna said sadly and Karen gasped.

"What about the kids?"

Luna looked up at Karen and slowly moved the blanket away from the bundle in her arms, showing an infant no older then ten months. The baby's head was lightly covered with brownish-red hair.

Logan uncovered the bundle in his arms to show a one almost two year old whose head was covered in fiery red hair.

"Leo? Marc?" Karen asked, and the two nodded.

"Jimmy told us to separate the kids while he got Sam to safety." Logan answered.

"I was heading to a hospital with Marc, while Logan was heading to an orphanage with Leo" Luna whispered quietly.

Karen and Cal looked at each other and nodded, Cal turned to the two.

"We were just getting back from the hospital, Karen just gave birth to a baby girl." Cal said.

"The last two times I got pregnant I had miscarriages" Karen added.

Luna was catching on.

"Would it be safe?" Luna asked. "They could still be in danger, there's still the chance that the ones who attacked them are still after them. If you take them…..you two and your daughter could be in danger."

"It's a risk we'll have to take" Karen answered.

"Very well" Luna sighed. Then walked over to Karen and whispered in her ear.

"From one spy mom to another, in this situation it would be best to change your last name, give the boys different nicknames and move away from Beverly hills, but not to far" The sixteen year old told the twenty year old, who just nodded.


	2. Chapter 1: The beginning

**Me: I DON'T OWN TOTALLY SPIES OR THE AMAZING SPIEZ **

**Mike: Damn Straight!**

**Me: But I do own the triplets Michael, Sarah and Matthew Scam, Payton and Thomas Scam, William and Alana Taylor, The Twins Brendon and Brittney Harris, Caitlin Harris, Aidan Harris, Akari, Akira and Taichi Suzuki, Alyson, Alyssa and Madison King and Finally Kaisho Suzuki. Maybe others…..**

**Matt: Long list…..**

**Sarah: YOU DON'T OWN US!**

**Me: Yea I do. Anyway, This is a major AU, mainly of The Amazing Spiez! Clover is married to Blaine and since they don't say his last name it shall be Harris. Alex doesn't show up for like two chapters. Mandy is a spy and so is David! I do have OC's as shown above so be warned. This is about fourteen years into the future for Totally Spies season…. three. Clover, Sam, and Alex are twenty-nine, Blaine is thirty, Tim Scam is thirty-four, and Jerry is sixty-four. Aunt Trudy bashing since I hate her more then my sister….WHICH IS A LOT! **

**Note: The Clark kids are the same age as in the first season.**

Marc's Point of View:

School sucks, and this is coming the nerd in the family. And no, being called a nerd isn't an insult; it's a compliment.

I really want to fall asleep. Lee, Tony, Megan and I just got back from a very tiring mission from London, and our W.O.O.H.P. guardian, Clover Harris (a.k.a. Evil Blonde Bitch), refused to let us sleep in. So we have now been awake for over 96 hours. I just want to sleep.

I wish Clover would have let us come in thirty minutes to an hour late at least, but no, she _just had _to drop us off at school. I may love being an international spy but I really could use a better sleep pattern. Or caffeine, but for some reason everyone thinks I shouldn't have any.

Megan, bless my little sister who is younger then me by ten months for putting up with us three brothers…Curse her for stealing the only couch on the jet…

I slam my locker shut and look at my brothers.

Tony looks ready to scream. Lee, is being a jerk, as usual, by blocking his locker. Tony pushes Lee away from his locker, finally fed up with him blocking it. Lee dropped like a rock. He sluggishly stands up and removes his red rimmed sunglasses and glares at Tony.

"What was that for?" Lee snaps as he pushes Tony on the floor. Man Lee has anger issues. Tony winces and stands up before he angrily opens his locker.

"You were blocking my locker!" Tony snarls as he shoves in his golden yellow snow jacket and backpack, before he rubs his head. Apparently he hit his head when Lee pushed him.

"I was sleeping." Lee says with a heavy sigh. So he has other talents other than being an athletic jerk. Who knew?

"_Another_ fight? I swear if I didn't know better I'd say you two _never _got along" We all turned around to face one of our friends and fellow spies Akira Suzuki.

"Not my fault I haven't slept in four days!" Lee snapped.

"Nether have the other three-" I cut her off.

"Megan took a nap on the jet"

"Ok then, Nether have your brothers and while they may look like crap they are acting _much_ better then you" Akira pointed out.

"Whatever" Lee grumbled.

"Let's just go to class, we have spent way too much time together these past few days." Megan says sighing, as she and Akira leave to go to their English class. If only I _could_ leave Lee alone, we have most of the same classes. He failed fifth grade so he is in the same grade as Megan and I. Megan has different classes than us though, the school system learned quickly having the three of us together would only lead to something destructive happening. I wish I was with Megan instead of Lee.

Luckily though my favorite teacher, Mr. Garcia let me sleep in his math class. I am already done for the next two years in his class, so it is prime nap time for me. I love being smarter than textbooks!

After my nap I have wood shop. Luckily one of my friends is in this class to, I walk threw the door and look around, spotting her I walk over to our table.

"Hey Jordan" I smiled. She looked up.

"Hi Marc" she said glumly.

"What's wrong?"

"Dad didn't come home last night, I had to come in late because I needed to get the others ready for school"

You see, Jordan's mom died a few years back in a bank robbery. Ever since her dad has drowned all his problems in alcohol, and while he's drunk he becomes abusive. If he doesn't come home then he's more then likely bar hopping. Since Jordan is the eldest, she has to take care of her siblings when he doesn't come home or when he's drunk. Normally that involves taking hits for her siblings.

"You really should tell a teacher about this" I mumbled and she panicked.

"If I do that I'm dead!"

"Then runaway"

"He'll find us"

"You can move in with my family" I suggested.

"I can't put you guys in danger"

You know she cares more about others then she does about herself.

Just then the teacher walked in and we all got to work, which means dropping the subject.

Science is next, about fifteen minutes in the phone rings. When Mrs. Williams tells me to get my stuff and go to the office I go without hesitation. It is not like I am missing anything important seeing as we are only learning about the different between Sedimentary and Metamorphic rocks. As I turn the corner to the main hallway I literally bump into Lee – who sends a coldhearted death glare my way –

"I wonder why we need to go to the office. Do you think it has something to do with WOOHP?" Lee asks as he shoves everything in his red and black backpack. Wow, he actually wants my opinion?

"I don't know; if it was WOOHP we would have just been WOOHPed." I pointed out as I placed my notebook in my navy backpack. Lee just shrugs and leads the way to the office. I'm very surprised to see Clover and Blaine Harris waiting with Tony and Megan. I'm even more surprised to see Jordan with them. But even more surprised then that to see how cold Clover looks. She is usually bubbly and happy, right now she looks like she a) what's to punch something and b) what's to break down and cry.

They lead us to their car and are very silent on the way to the house. Why isn't Mom and Dad's car here? Today is their day off. We walk into the living room where Blaine has us sit on the couch while he stands in front of us. Clover's sitting in an armchair staring at her lap. I feel like I've been thrown into the ocean, then dumped a bucket of ice and pushed into a volcano as I have a theory on what is wrong. I hope I'm wrong….but…..I hate when I'm right.

"Your parents are dead. They were in a car accident, T-boned by a drunk driver who happened to be Jordan's father, Karen and Calvin died right before an ambulance could arrive. But Harry died on impact." Blaine says bluntly. So much for being wrong, I drop my head to my chest as I try not to cry. I fail as a few tears slide down my face. Jordan stares at them shocked tears streaming down her face. Tony and Megan are full out sobbing and Lee is just glaring at Blaine coldly.

Blaine clears his throat. "We really hate to lay this on so fast but, you five are important. Not to us, but to the world, you all are brilliant spies so we need to make sure you are all safe. So you need to make a decision right now. You can live with your Aunt Trudy or Clover and I. We have a daughter and son a year older then Lee, a daughter Megan's age and a son Tony's age."

Can't they let us grieve first? Then again Aunt Trudy is bound to be here soon. Go for the safe option Marc. I want to live with Blaine and Clover. I would become a Murderer if I lived with Aunt Trudy. At least with Clover and Blaine we would have freedom and a chance to live our lives.

Why am I so numb to this? It's like…..I almost don't care? What is wrong with me?

"You." Jordan, Lee and I say in union. Me and Lee share the same look of surprise. We haven't gotten along in _years_. When we were younger we could finish each other's sentences and figure out what the other was thinking. Then again that was before he found sports. I really miss the old days, not that I would ever admit that aloud….well not before jumping off a bridge.

"Aunt Trudy hates seeing us happy, she'll send us to some private schools and we will never see each other again. At least with you we will stay together!" I say.

"I agree with Marc." Lee says as he puts his hand on my shoulder. It has been years since he has done that without punching me.

"Me too." Megan whispers. Tony is quiet but nods. I'm surprised; he is the only one of us who likes Aunt Trudy. I can't stand her. She is the nosiest and Evilest person in the world, and this is coming from a SPY who has faced off against some _pretty_ evil villains! I'm really surprised on how Tony is, you would think he would be trying to deny that mom and dad are dead.

"Uncle Henry is almost as bad as my dad, if not worse. Last time me and my siblings stayed with him–" Jordan broke off with a Sob.

Jordan, Lee and I leave as Clover rambles about how great Beverly Hills will be and Blaine leaves to get Jordan's siblings. We're silent as we enter our bedrooms, well Jordan enters the guest room. Lee's room is right across the hall, I grab my suitcases and start packing the clothes I won't need this week. I just need something to do right now. I look over at Lee – who left the door to his room open as well – He's tearing into the punching bag. For an athlete Lee is very OCD, most athletes tend to be disorganized. I sigh as Lee slams into the punching bag again.

"Well, at least we have each other" I grumbled. I keep staring at Lee and then turn my attention to a photo on my desk. Lee was about three and I was two. We were both fell asleep on an armchair; Lee had his arm around me in a protective way. I was gripping on to my old baby blanket and stuffed tiger…..I wish I had my brother back.

Megan and Tony look like Dad. Lee and I may resemble Mom but that is all, we resemble.

I don't feel like I belong with my family. I only wish I knew why. Just like I wish I could have said goodbye to Mom and Dad.

I took out my cell from my pocket and texted my friend Tai – Akira's younger brother.

"Reality is a bitch"


	3. Chapter 2: Adopted?

**Me: My life would not suck as much as it does If I owned Totally Spies and/or The Amazing Spiez. Sadly though I Don't.**

**I would like to thank ****WolfGirlKickButt for letting me use Operation: Family Scam as a Base for my story. **

Still Marc's POV:

Tai and I were finishing packing up my things when we heard arguing from down stairs.

"We refuse to live with you! You demonic, evil, heartless, satanic Bitch! Last time we stayed with _you, _you tried to send Megan to finishing school and me and my brothers to military school!" I hear Lee scream from down stairs and sighed.

"Seems like your aunt is here" Tai mumbled.

"Well she shouldn't be, she won't be getting custody over us, my mom made sure of that" I grumbled, I suddenly heard Lee again.

"If you even think about getting custody over us then you have another thing commin'! Mom made sure you were the last person to raise us!"

A large neon sign is currently flashing 'DANGER, THE HULK!' in my head. I went down stairs to stop Lee from committing murder. Not that anyone would miss her, but still murder is wrong, AND I CALLED TO KILL HER FIRST!

Everything was going downhill. First mom and dad die, Clover and Blaine just barley got custody of the Kelly siblings and now Aunt Trudy wants custody of us. Well she showed up today out of the blue, she didn't even come to the funeral, demanding for us to come with her.

"Shut the hell up you ungrateful brat! I can take you since I am the only relative you have left that is not in prison!" Trudy snapped. That was a low blow. I see Tony flinch and Megan hugs him. Heartless woman, we just lost them a week ago and you weren't even at their funeral! How dare you come here? I can feel the heat crawl up my neck as I clench my jaw. I try to grab Lee but he manages to evade me.

"Tony hand me a knife! Since this Bitch, that is so ugly Medusa herself flees from her hideousness, just reminded me that we share the same blood I wish to shed my own to rid myself of her DNA!" Lee howled. I am kind of impressed; I never knew Lee knew about mythology. But I do need to keep him from killing himself. I couldn't bare it to lose any other loved ones right now.

Wait! did Aunt Trudy mention someone in prison? Dad is an only child right? And mom and Trudy didn't have any other siblings. Did they?

"Lee calm down! Go finish packing! Tony put the knife down! Megan don't you dare do what you are thinking of doing." I say while finally grabbing Lee's red shirt. I saw his sea foam eyes cloud with rage as I pull him back. Man he needs to let this anger go, or else it will eat him up inside!

"What makes you think I'm doing something?" Megan asked sweetly. I can clearly see the AXE behind her back. She is usually sneakier about these things, I am kind of disappointed.

"You exist! Therefore, by default, you have to be plotting something. I know you hate the being that shares Mom's DNA, but murder is highly frowned upon, so please put down the Axe." I say and Trudy actually turns to Megan shocked and see's the axe behind her back. Megan then helps me drag Lee up the stairs. Clover has now taken over in the fight with Trudy. Too bad I have to calm down Lee, otherwise I would be watching this catfight with Popcorn, Soda and Candy! Clover is evil, it would be interesting to see her and Aunt Trudy fight. My money is on Clover though, it always is.

Megan and I shove Lee into his bedroom. She puts him a headlock, I pass Tai while I walk over to my desk in my room, which is now almost bare, and grab the silver roll of duct tape. I tear a piece off as I walk back into Lee's room and slam it over the still screaming Lee's mouth. His eyes grow wide and he shoots me a hateful glare, strong enough to scare even the minotaur. I sigh and roll my eyes.

"Calm down, Clover is handling it. We won't have to live with Trudy; she waved the rights the last time she spoke to Mom. Let the adults handle it. I would love to never see her again, and with Clover and Blaine handling it, we all will never have to see her after today. Tomorrow we move. Just calm down Leonardo." Megan said as she forced Lee to sit after releasing him from the headlock. She always could get him to calm down. I wish I had that talent. Plus I think she's the only one who can say his full first name without being killed.

Megan looks extremely tired though. I know she hasn't been sleeping well, none of us have been to tell the truth. Yet she is stepping up and acting like, well, mom. It hurts to admit but it is true.

I can visibly see Lee's anger leave. His shoulders sag and for the first time in a week, I see his eyes water. Glad to know he is human enough to cry. Tony, Jordan and Tai come in, followed by a girl that looks about a year or so older then Lee. This must be Clover's daughter. Her and her siblings were supposed to show up soon.

'_she's actually pretty cute'_

I would never be able to say this out loud though. Since Tai and Lee are obviously thinking the same thing I mean it shows on their faces.

She had black hair that reaches the end of her back; her hair is kind of wavy, and she had dark crystal blue eyes. She is wearing dark blue jeans, a sleeveless dark red top that ends at her belly button, a black leather vest that looks to have been a jacket at some point but the sleeves were ripped off at the center of her upper arm, and high heeled black boots.

Oh god! Please don't ask me anything. I don't speak well to girls! The only girls I can talk to is my sister and few friends! I can feel myself turn red as I avoid her eyes. She sees this and sends me a small sad smile.

"So your Mom's agents?" She asks. I nod as I feel my throat go dry. Why does she have to be so pretty?

"Yeah, I'm Megan Clark. Tony is the midget with black hair and green eyes. Lee is the really tall thirteen year old with super tall hair. Yes his eyes are real, they aren't contacts. Marc is the smart one; don't let his weird spiky hair fool you. No we don't know how his eyes can change from Silver, Emerald and light green. Jordan is the other girl in the room she's Marc's girlfriend. And that's our friend Tai, yes he is a freak but is almost as smart as Marc." Megan said. Why she added the random stuff I have no idea. Did people really think Lee's and my eyes were colored contacts? –wait did Megan call Jordan my….

"She's not my girlfriend!" I yelled at the exact time Jordan yelled.

"I'm not his girlfriend!"

Megan though just rolled her eyes then sent a smirk our way.

"Not yet anyway"

I think I turned into a tomato…

"I'm Brittney Harris" She replied with another sad smile. "I'm sorry about what happened."

"We didn't ask you to be sorry!" Lee yelled eyes starting to cloud with rage again.

"Sorry, I guess your sick of hearing that by now." Brittney says softly eyes glazing over with tears.

"H-hey you don't need to cry Lee's just a jerk!" I said walking over to Brittney.

"No I shouldn't have brought it up" Brittney said softly.

"No it's alright, you were just saying what you thought was right" I replied and glared at my brother who looked to his left.

"Hey, how 'bout you help me pack" Megan asked "I've really been putting it off till the last minute and I could use some help."

"Alright" Brittney agreed and the two walk two Megan's room.

Hours later, Clover defeated the Heartless tyrant Trudy and Megan, Jordan and Brittney became pretty close. That girl is really weird. Each time she says something and Lee snaps or one of us becomes sad she'll get tears in her eyes and start saying sorry for no reason.

Lee likes her, It's obvious and honestly so do Tai and I. Its obvious I mean each time he snaps at her he looks at the ground and I think I heard him mumble something like "_why do I keep feeling guilty? I never feel guilty!"_

I am packing up the houses library with Tai and Jordan, to avoid Brittney telling me I look and act like her friends Mike and Matt.

No one else dared to come in the library anymore, it was mom's space, but we have to get all of mom's paperwork and the books put away. I place folder after folder into a box. I slice my finger on one folder and drop it, the papers inside fly out. I suck on the cut to stop the bleeding.

"Hey, you alright man?" Tai asked me coming over.

"Yea, I'm fine. Just distracted." I answered.

"Just be careful" Jordan said softly, handing me the papers that fell.

I blush and grabbed the papers and am ready to shove them in the folder when I read my name. I can feel my eyes widen, and Jordan look over my shoulder. I look at my adoption certificate, then Lee's adoption certificate. Looking even closer I can see they are false! What the heck? Oh! And don't ask how I know they're fake. Jordan gasps.

"Oh boy" Jordan whispered.

"Tai?"

"Yea, Marc?"

"Look at this"

He comes over and looks at the certificates, his eyes widen and he gasps.

"Oh, Shit"

Oh shit's right. I hear movement outside the door and shove the papers into my laptop case. I run my hands through my hair thinking a mile a second. The three of us exchange a look, all of us thinking the same thing.

We need to investigate this. NOW.


	4. Chapter 3: The Dream

**Me: My life would not suck as much as it does If I owned Totally Spies and/or The Amazing Spiez. Sadly though I Don't.**

**I would like to thank ****WolfGirlKickButt for letting me use Operation: Family Scam as a Base for my story. **

Marc's POV:

_I was in a house but it wasn't mine. It looked _nothing _like the house I grew up in. Yet…it seemed familiar. _

_I walked around the first floor looking in every room. There was a kitchen, a living room, dining room, what appeared to be a guest bedroom, bathroom, and a children's playroom. Finding nothing of interest I walked up the stairs to the second floor. I walked down the hallway looking at each door as I passed, I stop at a door were I hear arguing. I ignored it and kept walking,_

_I suddenly froze in my steps as I read a sign on a door on the right._

_Lee and Marc_

_I walked over and looked over every inch of the sign. Lee's name was written in red on the left, 'and' was written in purple while my name was written in blue. The background of the sign where Lee's name was written was a plain of green grass, a lion was standing boldly under his name. The background of the side where my name was written was a jungle; a tiger was lying on a log, seeming to be searching for prey was under my name. Hesitantly I laid my hand on the golden doorknob and opened the door. As I walk in I notice it's a babies room._

_The walls were painted a light blue, and the floor was covered in white carpet. A hand carved oak crib was on the left side of the room while another was on the right. A changing table was pushed against the center of the back wall. There was a monkey themed baby bouncer on the left of the changing table, and a dog themed newborn rocker on the right. Two dressers were leaned up against the same wall as the door. A white painted oak dresser was on the left and another on the right. And a hand carved oak rocking chair was in the corner of the room where the back wall and right wall met._

_I walked over to the crib on the left, a one year old baby boy was sleeping inside, he was dressed in a red coverall that was covered in fire trucks and his head was covered in fiery red hair. _

_Suddenly crying came from the right side of the room, I heard foot steps and arguing from down the hall. I panicked but before I could hide a lady walked into the room quickly fallowed by an older man. It seems like they couldn't see me._

_The man had short brown hair, sea foam eyes and was dressed in a black muscle shirt, long black trench coat and black jeans._

_The lady had long red hair that ended at the end of her back, she was wearing a long blue night gown and looked like she was pissed. But when she walked over to the crib her face softened. She leaned down and picked the infant up out of the crib._

"_What's wrong baby boy?" the lady asked rocking the newborn in her arms. _

_The newborn was dressed in a blue coverall that had the picture of a puppy on it. His head was lightly covered in brownish-red hair. The lady kept rocking him but he wouldn't stop crying._

"_Maybe he's hungry" the man suggested._

"_I just fed him like an hour ago" _

"_Need's a diaper?"_

"_Changed him half an hour ago" _

"_Nightmare?" _

"_I don't think he's old enough to have nightmares"_

"_Come on don't cry mama's here" The lady said soothingly and the newborn started to quiet down and looked up at the lady with silvery green eyes._

"_Atta boy Marc" the lady said with a soft smile. But I was shocked, this woman wasn't mom. She was completely different. Something is not adding up._

_The lady went to put baby me back in the crib but as soon as she moved her hands I started crying again. So she picked me back up. _

"_What's wrong?" the lady asked, the man looked over at the baby me._

"_Can I hold him?" the man asked and the woman sighed. _

"_Don't see why not, you are his father" she replied and once again I was shocked. This man looked nothing like dad._

_The lady handed baby me to the man and he smiled. _

"_I haven't seen him in weeks" the man whispered._

"_It's only been five days" The lady said with a raised eye brow and an amused smirk._

"_Yea but incase you forgot I was barley able to be there while he was being born, let alone after wards" the man replied._

"_How can I forget I had to beg Jerry to not take you back to your cell" The lady answered walking up to him. The man's a criminal?_

"_And I thank you for that" He answered with a smirk. The lady's eyebrow raised higher but she leaned up and placed a kiss on the man's lips._

"_I never would have thought I'd here you say that" _

"_Well, you did have five of my kids within three years" the man said and the Woman frowned._

"_Don't remind me, it's not that I don't love them I do, but seriously? Each time you come to visit I end up pregnant"_

_Did not need to know that. But now that I look at the two of them I can easily tell that they are my parent's. I mean Lee looks like the lady and I look like the two of them put together, a perfect mix. I guess I really was adopted….._

My eye's shot open from the sound of my call phone ringing, I look at the time.

'_3:55'_

Who the hell would call this early? But I look at the caller ID and sigh. Of course _he_ would, I answer the call.

"Yes Hiro?" I ask.

"Dude! I just got your text are you sure those were your and Lee's Adoption certificates?"

"Yes, and they were fake" I answered.

"Seriously?"

"Yes"

"Need my help?"

"Definitely"

"Meet me at the club house in twenty"

"Right, I'm bringing Tai too"

With that we both hung up and I opened up my laptop. I sighed, normally a DNA scan doesn't take this long.

"Better text Tai" I reached over to my night stand and grabbed my cell phone yet again.

'_Meet me and Hiro at the club house in twenty.'_

It wasn't long till I got a reply.

'_Meet ya there'_

I walk over to my dresser and took out a pair of black shorts, a light blue sleeveless shirt and a dark blue hoodie. After changing out of my pajama's I put on my hoodie and left it unzipped.

I walked out of my room slowly so I don't wake anyone up, I walk over to Jordan's room and knock on her door. It wasn't long till she opened the door. She glared at me annoyed.

"It's like four am, what do you want"

"Get dressed, Were meeting Tai and Hiro at the club house." Was all I had to say before she closed the door then opened it not a minute later dressed in light blue jeans, a dark blue tank-top and a black hoodie also left unzipped.

"let's go"

The two of us tiptoed down the hall quietly we were almost at the stairs when all of a sudden….

"Where are you two going?" a voice asked behind us, we jumped and turned around faster then you could say BOO! Behind us with an amused expression was….Brittney…

She was dressed in black shorts that ended at her thighs. A black tank top and a black hoodie that was left unzipped. Her hair was put up in a ponytail.

"Brittney!" We signed in relief.

"Who'd you think I was? My mom?" Brittney smirked.

"N-no! why w-would you think t-that?" I stuttered and Brittney took on a shocked expression.

"You did!" Brittney accused.

"N-yes" I sighed.

"What are you two doing up anyway?"

"Couldn't sleep" Jordan said quickly.

"Your sneaking out" She said plainly.

"N-no" we both stuttered and she raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"You caught us" we sighed.

"Knew it"

We both looked at the ground ready to be scolded but instead…..

"What are you waiting for?"

We both looked up shocked, but Brittney wasn't in front of us. We looked behind us and saw her waiting at the stairs with a raised eyebrow.

"You two coming or not?" she asked.

"Y-your not going to yell at us for sneaking out?"

"Why? I always leave around this time"

"Why?" Jordan asked.

"Because, now come on!"

Me and Jordan looked at each other but just shrugged and fallowed Brittney into the living room, she wrote her parents a note and we left.

We walked a few blocks were we split up, Brittney went to the right while we went left.

"Do you even know how to get to the club house?" Jordan asked.

"Yes, just not from Beverly Hills" I answered.

"So no, you don't"

"Pretty much"

"That's what I thought"

Suddenly a bus pulled up next to us, Jordan hid behind me and I got into a fighting stance. When the door opened to say we were surprised was an understatement.

"Hiro!" Me and Jordan asked and he smirked.

"Yo!" was all he said. "You getting in or what?"

"How'd you get a bus?"

"I took it from a junk yard and fixed it up" He said simply.

"Isn't that stealing?"

"When I found it, it was a piece of crap. No one would miss it." The fourteen year old said with a shrug.

"True" I mumbled and me and Jordan got in, to say we were shocked at the interior was an understatement. When you first walk in it's basically a living room. Then there's a mini kitchen, fallowed by some built in beds then a door to a bathroom and way in the back is a workshop/lab.

"What happened to the Club house?" I asked.

"This is the club house" Hiro answered.

"This is not the club house" Jordan said.

"Yes it is" Tai said coming out from behind one of the curtains that blocked one of the beds.

"Everything that was in the club house in now here" Hiro said.

"Everything?" Jordan questioned.

"Everything" Hiro nodded.

"What about-" I started.

"That's in the safe house" Tai said.

"Good" me and Jordan said.

We ran to the back of the bus and got on our computers and started to get to work. About an hour later we've run about every search someone can run and I just can't give up, I need to know who my parents are. I can feel myself get irritated, just as I am about to turn off my computer I hear the oh so magical ding! An answer at long last!

The other's hear it too and run over to my computer to see what I got.

We look at the screen, and see a picture of the man from my dream but he looked like he had been through hell. He should have a healthy tan, but he looked so dead in this picture. He had bags around his sea foam eyes, his dark brown hair was wild, and his eyes are what held me. He looked so lost, so hopeless almost like he had nothing to live for anymore. I looked down at his information.

Timothy Scam

Status: Alive

Location: Isolated Pacific W.O.O.H.P. Prison Facility Alpha

Rank: Prisoner 84039 - 4043

Information: Use extreme caution upon approaching this man. He is classified as lethal.

DNA MATCH CONFIRMED! Timothy Scam is a parental match to your DNA.

"Whoa, your dad's a criminal?" Hiro asked.

"I've heard that name before" Tai whispered but we all heard.

I immediately delete any trace of the DNA search. Which is way easier than it should be. Then, I search Timothy Scam. And I get a very long list concerning one Timothy Scam. His criminal record is longer than I am tall. He has committed murder (though the person he did murder did deserve it, since Jet Month was a infamous drug lord), attempted murder (again someone who deserved it and surprisingly Jerry Lewis), arson (so I got my pyromania from my dad-so crime _can_ run through the family), and a bunch of other things. A pop up appeared saying his first crime was murder where he used weapons from WHOOP illegally, which spiraled him into villainy, he claimed he was innocent but there has been no proof towards this.

"How interesting." I say aloud and the others look at me like I'm crazy, but I keep reading. Scam's intelligence is off the charts, he attended MIT on a full ride at the young age of 14 (so that explains the intelligence), was a WHOOP agent at 14-18 (talk about a family legacy), went evil at 19(I can see that), joined LAMOS (why did he join when he is clearly intelligent!), turned good again at 23. Then after killing his seven kids (wow that's a lot) and girlfriend he was back in jail. Wait a minute! He had two sisters and a brother! And the two sisters look familiar! No that is impossible. It just has to be!

I ignore that picture and scroll down. Huh? Three Ph.D.s from Yale and one from MIT. Impressive.

Looking further I notice that he started dating someone just before returning good. Samantha Robinson and she was also a WHOOP agent(so Lee and I are double legacies), and according to this she was his rival. Interesting, talk about a love-hate, good-evil relationship. I click on the link to Samantha's WHOOP data, and the woman from my dream popped up.

The picture was of a beautiful young woman. She had red hair, green eyes, and was smiling.

Samantha Robinson

Status: Presumed Dead

Rank: Super-spy 4893-0210

Information: If found notify Jerry Lewis immediately.

Her information was not as, er, bloody as my father (who I look a lot like-minus the eyes and the fact that my hair is a brownish-red). She was also beyond brilliant, a top agent. Hmmm… Oh and another pop up just confirmed she is my mother. A picture of her and her family confirm that I inherited my maternal great-grandmother's eyes.

I didn't register myself deleting any trace I was hacking WHOOP, it simply is second nature now and closed the computer. After getting used to the darkness I rub my temples. This is confusing!

"Well, at least we found your parents" Tai said after a few moments of silence.

"True" the rest of us agreed.

Suddenly my cell phone rang, I looked at the called ID it was Brittney. I picked up.

"Hello?"

"_You and Jordan HAVE to get back, my parents woke up early, went to check on all of you and are FREAKING OUT because you two are missing!"_

"Didn't you tell them we where we were?"

"_NO! you didn't tell me where you two were going!" _

"All right were on our way"

"_Meet me at the end of the block, I'm not home yet."_

"Then how-"

"_My mom called me panicked" _

"Alright see you soon" I hung up then turned to Hiro. "Drop us off a block away from where we met"

"Got it"


	5. Chapter 4: WHOOP

**Me; don't make me say it again I DON'T OWN TOTALLY SPIES, THE AMAZING SPIEZ, CASE CLOSED OR FAIRY TAIL!**

**I would like to thank ****WolfGirlKickButt for letting me use Operation: Family Scam as a Base for my story. **

Time to switch things up…Lee's POV! :

We went to WHOOP Headquarters after everyone ate breakfast and Clover and Blaine scolded Marc and Jordan. My first thought of WHOOP Headquarters is that it is not nearly as impressive as I thought it would be.. All I have seen so far are boring guys in suits and sunglasses. How sad, they have no life outside of WHOOP. Sometimes I wonder how the heck Tony, Megan, Marc, and I got this job.

I gave a glare to yet another idiot in a suit for staring at me. I also flip him the bird when I know Clover is not looking.

It seems all of these spies see me as some type of a ghost. I wonder who I look I like, whoever they are, they severely pissed all of these suit guys. If I ever find out who they are, I should get an autograph. To get this many glares must have taken a lot of effort.

"It has been so long! I haven't been here since Aiden was born Blaine!" Clover said in a loud voice. Well, she is Clover, of course she is loud. Poor Blaine.

"I know, me neither. I hope we see Alex and her husband. She still works at this branch doesn't she?" Blaine asked ruffling his black hair. The youngest Harris children was gazing around like they have never seen WHOOP before, the oldest Son was talking to Tony and Brittney was staring at the ground. So they missed the very dark look on Clover's face. I think Marc was the only one who saw the look as well.

"I don't know. I didn't even know she got married. Ever since twelve years ago when Sammie died, we haven't spoken. She actually believes that, that, that, traitorous bastard didn't kill her and her kids. He murdered all of them and she believes that he didn't do it! I want _nothing _to do with her." Clover hissed. I saw Marc frown. Whoever this Alex is I do not pity her. Clover is not someone who you want to anger. She can get kind of scary. Trust me, I'm the guy to ask since I constantly infuriate her.

"Clover, she was pretty close to T-." Blaine tried to stay before Clover cut him off.

"DO NOT SAY HIS NAME." Clover said pausing at each syllable. The only person – no people – paying attention to Clover and Blaine's conversation, besides me, is Marc and now Brittney. Marc has acted strange these past few days. He hasn't been without his laptop, save for meals and when he went to the bathroom. What is he up to? I wish I could see his eyes but his hood is covering is face.

I was ready to ask Clover who she was talking about when she led us into an office. Five people surrounded a desk. One was a girl about eighteen. I must say she is pretty hot…but not as hot as Brittney – Wait WHAT AM I THINKING? Any way back to the other girl,

She has long, wavy dark brown hair that stopped at her hips. taller than me but shorter than Brendon; she had pale – not sickly pale but pretty pale – skin that had a slight tan, she was wearing a vest that looked like Brittney's except that the sleeves were completely ripped off. A tattoo of a Green dragon on her upper arm, fingerless leather black gloves, black Jeans, and high-heeled black leather boots was all that I could see.

One guy, who must have be in college had the same hair color as me but a little darker, what I could see he was wearing dark blue jeans, and a sports jacket…huh, must play sports and an awesome pair of read and black Nikes.

Another girl who looked to be about my age who I hope is pretty, had brown hair that went to her mid back, lightly tan skin and was wearing a dark green spaghetti strap tank-top, a watch on her right wrist, light blue jeans, a pair of white and black running shoes and a tattoo of a black dragon on her shoulder….isn't it illegal to get a tattoo at thirteen?

The last guy was in a suit and was nearly bald. There was also a woman.

The woman standing next to the I-hope-she-is-pretty-girl had a bob like Megan. She has on a white long sleeve shirt, a yellow scarf, yellow knit hat, black pants and yellow boots. From the way Tony is drooling, I think he just might be in love with whoever the lady-in-yellow is.

"Hello Clover, Blaine, my I have gotten so wrapped up in this project I almost forgot you were coming! Please, sit. Before you start the introduction let me introduce you to some agents sent from Galactic." The old man said happily as he looked up. The two older teens turned and Brittney, Brendon and me and my siblings gasped. I don't know if it was the same reason though, Me, Marc, Megan and Tony gasped because the boy looked JUST LIKE ME AND MARC!

"OH MY GOD THAT GIRL LOOKS LIKE CANA!" Clover shouted in Blaine's ear. Poor man, why did no one stop him from marrying Clover? He must be crazy for wanting to live with Clover forever.

"That's because she's my mom" The Girl said in an annoyed tone. She _WAS_** hot**her eyes were sapphire blue and underneath her vest/use to be a jacket was a black tank top that stopped just before her belly button. She was wearing two what looked to be army dog tags that dangled off a silver chain she also had a silver chain with a silver sword hanging off and a black string with a ring hanging off.

"Luna! Mike!" Brittney and Brendon yelled shocked.

"You know these two?" Clover asked.

"ummmmm….y-yea…." Brendon said.

"T-they are in most of our classes." Brittney said. Wait! THEY'RE FOURTEEN!

"Ok" both parents said. Clover then looked at Mike gasped and dropped her handbag eyes wide. Eyes starting to water,

"oh my god…..he looks just like…..Sam…." Clover whispered and Blaine nodded. After a few minutes of silence Clover just shook it off and smiled.

"Since you two already know Brendon and Brittney, this is my youngest Daughter Caitlin and my youngest son Aiden " Clover said pointing at the youngest Harris children who just waved. Then turned to me and my siblings.

"These four kids are my spy team. Leonardo or Lee Clark is in red. He is the eldest, I believe he just turned thirteen. Lee is way athletic. He is definitely the best fighter of the four, not to mention a way fab pilot." Clover smiled at me. I smiled back. Oh yeah, I am awesome.

"Marcus or Marc is second oldest he just turned twelve about a month ago, he is the one with reddish brown hair. He is the brain in the group, no doubt. Should the villain be dumb enough to rely on only technology, Marc will render them useless." Marc shrugged. Like he didn't care about how smart he was. How odd. But whatever, he is a nerd. But usually he brags how smart is making me feel like an idiot.

Okay, he doesn't brag as much, as well, act smart.

"Megan is the only girl, and she knows how to kick some serious butt. She is the same age as Marc, only she is ten months younger. She took down Boogie Gus' kid, Gus Jr., without batting an eye. The team would have won _faster _if Boogie Gus didn't join his son." Megan just rolled her eyes. She was beginning to hate being the girl on the team.

"And last but not least is Anthony or as he prefers to be called Tony. Tony is the one who will never stop fighting. He also invents the coolest moves for taking down baddies. I love my team. It is amazing to be in charge of a team instead of being on one." Tony blushed. He loved Clover talking about him. Clover then turned to the Kelly children.

"And these three are my friends kids. Jordan, Angel and Cameron Kelly"

"Hello" the three said politely.

Why hasn't yellow woman turned around yet?

Suddenly the doors opened and we all turned to see who it was in walked red head, he wore black pants, those expensive shoes every man seems to have to own when they go to work, and a lab coat on. He had silver eyes and glasses; he also had a very geeky vibe to him. His glasses were square and silver rimmed.

"Sorry I'm late Jerry" He said.

"ARNOLD JACKSON? WHEN DID YOU JOIN WHOOP?" Clover shouted in Blaine's ear yet again. Poor man, I feel sorry for him.

"Hello to you too Clover, surprised to see you here, last I heard you were given control over your own spy team. Anyway, to answer your question, I joined WHOOP just after high school and right before Sam's youngest child was born, not that you would know since you never came here after you got promoted." Arnold grinned.

"These are my kids Brendon James, Brittney Taylor and Aiden Joseph" Clover said pointing to each child as she said their name. Then turned to me and my siblings and did the same. "My spy team Leonardo or Lee, Marcus or Marc, Megan and Anthony or Tony Clark. And Cadence's children who I now have custody over Jordan, Angel and Cameron Kelly."

"Hello" Arnold said turning to us nodding. "I also have a daughter she's about to turn six, Her name is Destiny Hope"

"you got married?!" Clover asked.

"Yes, To Jessica Rain" Arnold answered.

"How'd you get a model?" Clover asked shocked. "Last I remember you couldn't get a date in high school!"

"Weren't you the reason behind that?" Arnold asked with a glare.

"How'd you get the job?" Blaine asked.

"Tim" Was all he said.

"WHAT!" Clover screamed. "Impossible he was thrown right back into his cell after he raped Sam"

"He didn't rape her! They loved each other!"

"There's no way Sam could love a criminal!"

"Then why would she raise someone else's children as if they were her own?" Arnold asked "And why would she keep the children she was pregnant with?"

"She was too kind hearted to turn her back on them!"

"Face it Clover, Tim was imprisoned for something he didn't do. I have found evidence on it, but Jerry refuses to believe me!" Arnold paused and turned on his heel to face Jerry.

Jerry had a poker face though. The look from this nerd, no matter how frightening it may be, fazed him

"Just because he used to be a criminal, does not mean he murdered his family. He loved his kids and girlfriend more than anything in the world, why would he kill them? I gave him pictures of Sam and their kids and he CRIED. I think it is a mistake for him to be in prison. He should be free. But no matter what I say or the evidence I provide it seems like it isn't enough." Arnold finished.

"The proof you have can't be one hundred percent proven, I'm sorry. Just let it die." Jerry said in a dead pan voice. He seemed to age with that one sentence, like he didn't want to say the words himself.

"You just want Tim Scam to die in that cell, read my lips: He DID NOT DO IT!" Arnold snarled.

"He did it! He killed them! How dare you think otherwise?" Clover snapped. She was turning red.

"Enough!" The woman in yellow said. At last! But why now the drama was getting good? Clover's face drained of all color.

"Alex?" Clover whispered as the woman faced us, the red gone from her face in a instance. She was pretty, about Clover's age, had hazel eyes and tan skin.

"Hello Clover Do you remember my daughter Alana, say hi Alana"

"Hi" The last girl said quietly.

"I had a son named Daniel Marcus about six years ago. And twins two years ago named Jasmine Payton and Justin Thomas. No word on if LAMOS are still active. There, you are all caught up on the life you left behind. Anything else you want to know? Good, nothing? Well I'm off Jerry, Come on Alana. See you at dinner tomorrow Arnold. Give Jessica and Destiny my love." Alex said. Damn, what the hell happened to get these girls to utterly hate each other?

"I will Alex. Give mine to Dean and the kids. You are going to have to have some meat though. Jessie needs the protein for her pregnancy." Arnold said.

"I know" Alex answered. "

"She said not to cook anything with peanut oil, don't wanna risk Destiny having an allergic reaction." Arnold smiled.

"Got it." Alex said before she left.

"Wow, so that is Alex. I like her." The four Harris kids said.

"What?" Clover asked looking at her children.

"All I've ever heard about Alex is that she was an air head. Now that I've meet her, I find her to be awesome. She has guts. It's nice to see someone with a spine." Aiden said.

"Agreed" The other three said.

"Well, welcome back to WHOOP Clover. I noticed that your kids aren't agents. Would you like for them to start training soon?" Jerry asked to break up the awkward silence.

"No." "Yes." Clover and Blaine said respectively.

"Clover, why don't you let the kids decide?" Blaine sighed.

"I don't want my kids to be spies." Clover said.

"Yet you run a team of kids around our age. Why can't we join them?" Caitlin whispered. Yet everyone heard. Talk about awkward.

"Because I don't won't you to be one." Clover said a voice that was not to be challenged.

"You were a spy, Dad is still a spy, I want to be one. Why can't we other than because you say so?" Aiden challenged.

"I need no other reason. So be quiet, we will not discuss this anymore." Clover said. Aiden just glared at Clover. "And drop the glare young man"


	6. Chapter 5: Mission

**Me: I no own Totally Spies, The Amazing Spiez, Detective Conan/Case Closed or Fairy Tail!**

**Me: I would like to thank ****WolfGirlKickButt for letting me use Operation: Family Scam as a Base for my story. **

Marc's POV

It's been a week since we found out who my and Lee's parents were. It had become a daily routine for me and Jordan to wake up around four and meet up with the other two. We would only stay for about an hour before we went back. We would leave with Brittney and wait for her at the end of the block before we went back.

"We have a major issue spies." Clover said as she paced around her new office. She had taken us straight to WHOOP, looks like school is going to have to wait. Jerry was looking at her with concern. Something major must have happened, because Clover is pacing and Clover never paces; since she fears she'll ruin her designer shoes. Luna, Mike and a few others I didn't recognize were over at the back of the room. All looking serious.

Although there was something different about them.

Luna was wearing her leather jacket with no sleeves, her black jeans, leather fingerless gloves, Chocker and black leather high-heeled boots. But her jeans were ripped at her knees and once on both of her thighs and she was wearing a sleeveless hoodie under her jacket/vest, She also had a Green stone in the center of her chocker with a green crystal hanging off. Instead of her tank top was just a black bra/bikini top. Her Dark brown hair was in a high pony tail and had a lime green highlight on the right side, the few strands that were highlighted spiraled slightly threw her hair and stopped at the end of the pony tail. She had two Katana's, one on each of her hips both were sheathed in a light green holder. On the handle of the right sword was the sign for Scorpio, while on the handle of the left sword was the sign for Jupiter. She had a card holder on her black belt. And you could see an ACTUAL LIGHTNING STORM in her eyes.

HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?

Mike was wearing his Black Muscle shirt again but this time with a red Chinese dragon on the front. He was wearing his dark blue jeans and his black and green Nikes, left fingerless glove and chocker but his chocker now had spikes. There was a katana going horizontally across his back. He had a chain on the right side of his jeans and his eyes were LITERALY FLASHING WITH LIGHTNING.

HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?

"Like what?" Megan asked. She had changed her standard outfit of a hoodie, skirt and leggings into dark jeans and a black tube top. She didn't look like Megan anymore and that really annoyed me. What was wrong with her old look, it was her, not this Gothic look.

"Several villains have been released from prison, but we didn't release anyone. This is a major problem since some major baddies were able to escape. You four to go after Boogie Gus and his son. I have agents trying to get the others. But be warned, Gus is not to be underestimated, he was a member of the LAMOS." Clover explained. I raise an eyebrow. 'Could Boogie Gus and Gus Jr. know Timothy Scam?' I think as Lee, Tony and Megan laughed. They shouldn't laugh, despite the name, they are a major threat. Alex mentioned as much when we met her.

"How could LAMOS be a threat?" Tony managed to ask through his laughter.

"A former member killed a top WHOOP agent and her children without blinking. Don't underestimate anyone affiliated with LAMOS. Myself, Alex, and Sa- our friend are the only ones who have gotten out alive after meeting them." Clover said in a harsh voice. 'Then how are Lee and I alive if he killed us all?' I think. Something about Tim's, or Dad's, whatever I'll figure out his title later, reaction didn't add up. He broke out of prisons like most people solve four piece puzzles. He didn't fight being arrested, didn't say anything against himself or in his defense, and he hasn't tried to break out. Something bad happened, and it was enough to break Tim Scam bad enough to the point were he didn't care if he had freedom or not.

"Now time for gadgets..." Clover began before Arnold entered the room with a box in hand, a girl about a year older then Lee who was dressed similar to Luna behind him. I blush and turn my head to face Clover, avoiding the girl. Lee notices and smirks. I need to stop thinking of Tim and start focusing on the mission. Despite myself, I push my father to the back of my mind.

"Now these are the gadgets you are using so listen up." The girl says in voice that means shut up and listen.

"Up first are the Freez discs" Arnold says as gives us two discs each.

"Now we have the eye tech. We have the standard multifunctional boots, but today we are adding a jetpack backpack for back up. Ever Expanding Bubble gum – now in Watermelon, Wintergreen, Strawberry, Cherry and Mystery. Nintendo DS DNA scanner communicator – can scan DNA, you can play games and can get in contact with pretty much anyone. And finally the Metal Cutting Laser Ring." The girl said as Arnold held each item for us.

"Isn't that a little too….ummm….girly for us three boys?" Lee asked.

"Don't worry for Lee the Metal cutting laser ring – lion version." Arnold reassured, walking up to Lee with a ring that was the head of a lion.

"For Marc" The girl added walking up to me " The metal cutting laser ring – tiger version"

"For Megan the metal cutting laser ring – Eagle Edition" Arnold said giving Megan a ring of a body of an Eagle that's wings rounded in a circle.

"And For Tony the metal cutting laser ring – Hawk version" The girl finished.

I knew we were about to be ejected when Alex came in, and Clover was less than pleased.

"We have a problem. Tim Scam is gone." Oh hell, this is not good. So much for bring at the back of my mind, well one thing for sure, Lee defiantly inherited the 'I must be front and center' and the 'shut up and listen' genes from dad. Mom must have been more reserved.

"What do you mean gone?" Jerry asked. Everyone grew tense, even those who didn't know what was fully going on. Mike glared, he obviously had an idea of what was going on.

"His prison cell is just gone! The island it was on just went poof!" Alex said as she yanked on her hair. Poof?

"Poof?" Clover said in a dead pan voice.

"Yes POOF, it is gone, missing, no longer where it should be." Alex snapped.

"And I should care why?" Clover asked. 'Because he is My and Lee's father but you don't know that, and neither does Lee.' I think.

"Because Sam loved him." Alex said. Clover turned the temperature to 20 degrees below zero with her glare.

"And she is dead for it." I really hope not.

"We don't know that! We never found any of them!" Obviously our parents found us, then Clover did, she just didn't know it was us.

"This means they are most likely dead." Someone only thinks about the depressing things. I notice a few of the older teens in the back looking everywhere but the women. How odd.

"They might be alive." Alex insisted. Yeah, hello! Lee and I are right here and we look just like our dad, well we have more red in our hair than he does but still. Open your eyes! Again the older teens avoids eye contact with everyone. But by a chance my eyes meet with one of the older teens eyes he's about twenty. His eyes were...

Guilty?

"Stop hoping, it is pointless." Clover said in a soft voice. I cringe inwardly, nothing should be hopeless.

"You're heartless. If you were missing and Sam was here she would have never stopped looking." Alex spat. Clover looked like she had been slapped. Well if one thing is sure, they both care(d) deeply for my mother.

"News flash, Sam isn't here so stop it. Just stop it." Clover screamed and she slammed her hand on her desk. Alex was startled but then clamped her jaw shut and stalked out of the room.

"Well, what are you four still doing here? Scram, start your mission."

"WAIT!" Luna yelled and Alex turned around to face her and Clover glared at her. "I have a bad feeling sending them alone…..We'll go as well"

"No, It's their mission" Clover said.

"I don't care! It might be there mission but the last time I had a feeling like this my cousin was nearly killed!" Luna said icily. "Were going even if you disagree"

"Then why are you here?" Clover asked and Luna smirked.

"Waiting for my Lieutenant and Captain" Luna replied and just then the door to the office opened and in walked…Brittney and Brendon?

"Why are you two here?" Clover demanded Brittney signed and Brendon smirked. Both raised their right hand to their dog tags….wait! they weren't wearing those earlier.

"Galactic" they both commanded and a Crimson and Scarlet light lit up the room. When it died down to say we were all shocked is an understatement.

Brittney was wearing her dark blue jeans, sleeveless dark red top that ends at her belly button but had two swords crossed in an 'X', her black leather jacket with the sleeves ripped off at the center of her upper arm now had a red dragon on the back, and high heeled black boots. And she had a Scarlet highlight running threw the left of her black hair. And she had a two handed sword going from her left shoulder to her right hip.

Brendon was wearing his dark red muscle shirt with a black Chinese dragon on the front. His black jeans, right black fingerless glove and black and red Nikes. A chain was hanging off the left side of his jeans. He had a two handed sword going from his right shoulder to his left hip.

"WHAT!" Clover screeched.

"Now we can go" Luna said then turned to me and my siblings. "You four with me"

We all nodded.

"Oh and by the way Clover?" Luna asked.

"Yes?" Clover asked threw gritted teeth. Luna smirked again…..she's enjoying this isn't she?

"Don't be diffident on anything unless you have evidence in other words until you find their bodies they're not dead" Luna said and with that she, every other Galactic agent and us four disappeared in a flash of Lightning.


	7. Chapter 6: Father meets Son

**Me: Totally Spies and The Amazing Spiez, are both owned by Marathon Inc. I can't spell the name of the guy who owns Detective Conan/Case Closed but it is NOT me. Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima, And Yu-GI-Oh is owned by Konami.**

**Me: I would like to thank ****WolfGirlKickButt for letting me use Operation: Family Scam as a Base for my story. **

Marc's POV….again:

Before we knew it we all showed up at the pier in a flash of lightning.

"How'd we do that?" I asked.

"Magic" Luna said simply…yea like I was supposed to believe that.

"Ok, Everyone listen up" Luna said in a voice that demanded your attention. Everyone turned to face her. "We're going to be searching in groups of five, if you find them contact the others"

"Right" everyone agreed.

"Marc" Luna said and I turned to face her, she….smiled…"You're with me, Mike, Rose and Tom"

"Who?" I asked.

"Rose, Tom?" As soon as she said those names two teens stepped up. One was a boy around twenty, the other a girl around sixteen.

The boy had brown hair and sea foam eyes, his hair was in a messy hairstyle. Not 'I Just got out of bed' messy but 'I don't like to have a boring hair style' messy. He was the same person who locked eyes with me in W.O.O.H.P, But now that I see him in front of me…. He was a younger version of Tim Scam…..With a few differences…like his face was rounder, ect.

He was wearing a Dark Blue Muscle shirt with a light blue Dragon and dark blue jeans both of his hands had fingerless gloves. He was wearing a pair of black and blue Nikes, and had a battle axe strapped to his back. And had two dog tags around his neck.

This guy looks deadly…

The girl had Black hair with Magenta highlights, She had sapphire blue eyes that were a shade darker then Luna's. And was carrying some sort of weird device on her forearm.

She was wearing a Black tank top with a lightning bolt on the left side of her chest that ended at the right side of her abdomen. She had on Dark blue jeans, black leather High-heel boots, and like every other person from Galactic had two dog tags. She also had two cardholders on her right side of her belt.

Yea, she was pretty but buy the look everyone else was giving her, you don't want to piss her off.

Soon the groups were decided.

Lee was with some guy named Matt – Mikes twin brother – another guy named Blaze – who had BLACK eyes….I've never met someone with black eyes. – Luna's cousin Maya – who had snow WHITE hair – and another girl named Payton – who was a girl version of Tom

Megan was with an all girls team her team was made up of a girl named Raven, the girl who gave us our gadgets Melissa, Luna's identical twin sister Laura and her older sister Rachel.

Tony was in an all boys team with Luna's younger twin brothers Liam and Leaf – apparently Luna's a quadruplet – Maya's younger brother Kane and Raven's twin brother Heath.

Boogie Gus and his son were easy enough to find but as we scouted out the area I nearly tripped and blew our cover.

There was an extra person with them. Timothy Scam was with the Sr. and Jr. Gus. Please excuse me if I faint. This was not how I pictured it, you know, meeting the man who helped me come into existence. I pictured talking to him in his prison cell, asking him questions, his side of the story, _not_ meeting him on the battle lines. We were dead. We are all dead if he catches us. Yet despite this oh so lovely surprise I really want to meet him, get to know the man who was my father.

The man who had an IQ over 180, who invented things WHOOP still used fourteen if not more years later, the man I would have called Dad, I wanted to meet him so bad. Yet this was not the time to mention I was his son, as was Lee. This was the time to fight. But something tells me we don't have a chance. If he enters the fight, we will lose, maybe our lives, not just the fight. Even if I still think in my gut he is innocent, if I am wrong, I don't have any desire to throw everyone else into their own doom. We have to get out of here. I quickly signal for us to group together again.

"What's up?" Rose whispered as we hid behind the crate on the loading dock somewhere on a Pacific island. I look around trying to figure out how we can leave as stealthily as we arrived.

"Tim Scam is here, we need to leave now." I say. Well it is the truth, because if did he do half the things his rap sheet said he did, we were doomed. We need to leave, now. I noticed Mike's face darken and Tom's took on a look of surprise.

"So looks like I get to meet him on the battle lines" Mike said.

"Mike calm down" Luna snapped. "you know he didn't do it!"

"He could have at least TRIED to prove his innocence I mean because of him Me, Sarah and Matt grew up on the streets!" Mike hissed.

"No you didn't!" Luna argued.

"But–" Mike started.

Tom just rolled his eyes and cut Mike off with a punch to his shoulder.

"OW!" Mike whispered.

"What about the mission?" Rose asked. Mission? if you knew who were about to face you would be more concerned with your life!

"Our lives matter more than the mission, if we fight him, we will lose. You don't want to know the things he has done." I say trying to find a way out. Tim, Dad, whatever!, was talking to Boogie Sr. about something while Jr. was messing with some piece of machinery.

"Don't worry" Luna told me "I've fought worse."

Is she INSANE?

"Well, who do we have here?" A voice said from above us. We all snapped our heads up to see a guy with blue hair and gold eyes – WAIT WHAT?

"Uncle Kalin?" Rose asked.

"Hiya Rose didn't recognize you!" The guy said. And Tom started fighting him.

"Well if it isn't the spy brats." Boogie Gus said in his weird accent, seriously what is it? And then things got worse, another weird guy came and started fighting Rose, Gus Jr. came after me and Mike took on Boogie Gus. And Luna took on this guy who looked like a drunk. I lost myself in the fight; just focusing on blocking punches and kicks while trying to land a hit. That is until I ran into a wall.

Wait walls are hard and can't breathe. I look up and see I have run directly into my father. Oh shit.

"You aren't a wall." I hear myself say. Tim, dad, whoever!, smirks at me.

"Last time I checked I was a human not something made of plaster, brick or wood." He replied. So this where Lee got the smugness from, and where I get my smart-smugness from. Tim, as I will call him since I have no idea what to call him, was really tall, very muscular, and had a look that said 'you don't wanna mess with me'

"Nice to know." I say in a distant voice putting Gus Jr. in headlock without really thinking. I feel stupid since I can't stop looking at this man. I feel like a school girl staring at him, but UGH!, I don't know what to think. Stop thinking Marc and run for your life. No better yet hide under a rock until the apocalypse!

"Uncle Tim, a little help here!" Gus Jr. said. Oh for the love of Scorpio tell me that Jr. is not a cousin!

Wait….Scorpio?

"Is there any reason that you are staring at me?" And then I ask the most stupid question in history, one that just might get me and Lee killed. I wonder if we go to the same place, I hope so, I may not agree with Lee a lot but I don't want to be separate from him.

"Did you name a kid of yours Marcus or Leonardo?" And I then bolt before I get a reply, but I do see him drop his jaw. Gus Jr. falls flat on his face and looks up shouting something I can't hear. And I see Boogie Gus has a look like he had been punched in the face…oh wait he just was….

I just run for the hills or crates if you will. I hide behind one and open my DS thing. I enter contacts and click group which then sends me into a list of options I click Galactic and it leads me to a list of teams I clicked all and then when I hear someone pick up I say.

"We found the Gus' and TIM SCAM IS WITH THEM! Hurry!"

"We're on our way where are you?" Raven asked.

"Warehouse B4"

"Alright we'll be right there" Maya said and we ended the communication.

Why can't I have a normal life? Seriously, why? I wait for about a minute until the others show up.

It is total chaos now, I hear someone scream, I hear explosions and punches and kicks making contact with bodies. Right before I can get away completely I get yanked off my feet by Tim. He looks like he wants to say something when there is an enormous BANG!

Everything blurs together save for one thing. A machine of some sort is what my brain focuses in on, it is all I see. Which is why I see everything go boom, when a lightning bolt, why are there lightning bolts anyway?, makes contact with the machine. Then a light, which is scary and pretty, consumes us, it even consumes a submarine that just emerged from the water, then nothing exists. Just me and my wandering mind. Then even that fades…but one thought crosses my mind.

'_Am I dying?'_


	8. Chapter 7: Back in Time

**Me: Totally Spies and The Amazing Spiez, are both owned by Marathon Inc. I can't spell the name of the guy who owns Detective Conan/Case Closed but it is NOT me. Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima, And Yu-GI-Oh is owned by Konami.**

**Me: I would like to thank ****WolfGirlKickButt for letting me use Operation: Family Scam as a Base for my story. **

Jerry's POV… In 1996

I had just sent the girls home from a mission when a flash of light consumed my office. When the light faded I nearly fell out of my chair in shock. Tim Scam, Boogie Gus, and 22 other people were in my office. Yet something was different about Scam and Gus, they were older, but it wasn't that much of a difference. On instinct I tie each one up, Four of the kids look like they are wearing WHOOP spy uniforms, but WHOOP doesn't recruit kids this young.

Sam, Clover, and Alex were the youngest recruits, so who are these kids?

And to no surprise Scam wakes up first. What surprises me is the look of defeat in his eyes. Scam doesn't get defeated, he wins or gets even. Dear lord, I need to stop eavesdrop-I mean looking after the girls. I think I might have just compared Tim Scam to Chuck Norris.

Now that I think about it, who would win in that fight?

Focus, Jerry boy, focus.

A girl Who looks to be eighteen who was dressed like one of the people Makarov sent over…you know she actually looks like her too…..oh what was her name….ummm…oh! Cana….but her eyes are a sapphire blue not brown.

"What happened?" Scam groaned, blinking getting used to the surroundings. Then his eyes widened when he looked at me and my office.

"This cannot be possible. It just can't." He manages to say, he sounds surprised, and now I am really worried. Scam doesn't get surprised, he surprises others! Note to self, stop listening to Alex and her Chuck Norris jokes.

Something is wrong. Very wrong. Scam looks, well, scared.

"What can't be possible?" the girl asked.

"Jerry, er, what is today's date?" He asked in a calm voice, I hadn't heard that tone in a long time. All i've heard is anger in the past five years.

"September 12th, 1996. Why?" I ask. This is not the Tim Scam I am used to.

"Unbelievable." Tim said, shaking his head.

"What's unbelievable?" Boogie Gus groaned. "Why are tied up?" He asked looking down at the knots.

"Wait!" The girl asked "Were in the past!? NOT AGAIN! Please tell me Gin has nothing to do with this!"

"Gus, we're sixteen years in the freaking past. We're tied probably thanks to Jerry. What exactly was that machine in the warehouse?" Wait, sixteen years? Well that explains how Scam and Gus look a little older, though it is still weird since their both only 18/19/20 in this time.

"You're kidding, right?" Gus asked leaning away from Scam, and ignoring his question. Scam snorted.

"Since when do I kid about anything? And answer my question! What was on the dock?" Scam asked rolling his eyes. Oh, good it is Scam; he would never give up sarcasm or let something go unanswered.

"More then likely a time machine…probably something like the eclipse gate" Luna mumbled.

"Well, you do have seven kids." Gus said to scam once again skirting around the question.

WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT? Scam reproduced.

I'd better fake my death then live In Antarctica….No WAIT! Make that the moon.

"One, that makes no sense; two, I had seven kids. Key word _had_. Last time I checked they were all dead and I was wrongly imprisoned for it. Again, that seems to be a pattern for me, get in thrown in jail for something I didn't do." Scam scowled.

"No, their alive Uncle Tim." the girl replied. Scam's eyes drilled holes into her. "But Payton thinks she shouldn't be…..same goes for Matt."

"What the hell do you mean by that? Lunabella explain NOW!" Scam demanded as he frowned.

"Lets see well…I'll start from the beginning " Lunabella said then turned to the red head next to her. She put her hand on his shoulder….Wait! when did she get free from the ropes?

"How'd you get free?" Scam and Gus asked. And Luna looked at them like they were stupid.

"I'm a mage duh!" Lunabella replied and to make her point she summoned lightning in her hand.

"Oh" The three of us said and nodded. Lunabella rolled her eyes and stood up, using the boy for support.

"We'll anyway Terrance hired a dark guild to kill your girlfriend and kids" Scam growled furiously. "But, My dad and a few others stopped him"

Scam oddly enough looked relieved….WHAT THE HELL HAPPENS IN SIXTEEN YEARS?

"unfortunately, The guy grabbed Payton and the triplets before he could be stopped." Back to furious Scam.

"Your girlfriend was losing too much blood to stop him so he got away" Deadly Scam. "My dad brought her to the hospital, while the others hid the kids"

Relieved Scam.

"Your girlfriend almost didn't make it do to blood loss." Deadly Scam. "But she pulled through"

Relieved Scam.

"My dad had your girlfriend go into hiding while the kids had to be separated. She refused to separate from her children but my dad got her to agree, Marc and Leo went to be raised by your sister Karen, Thomas was sent to live with your brother Carter." Lunabella said.

"What happened to Payton and The triplets?" Scam asked.

"About two years later they were found, my dad got them away from Terrance and Payton was raised in Fiore by your girlfriends brother Chris." Extremely relieved Scam. "But before Mike, Sarah and Matt could be safe Bandits attacked them"

Vicious Scam.

"As a last resort my dad went to a few dragons he knew and had one of them raise one of the triplets each." Relieved Scam.

"Who raised them?" Scam asked.

"Mike was raised by Bolt the Lightning Dragon, Sarah was raised by Gust the Wind Dragon and Matt was raised by Boomer the Thunder Dragon"

"Alright as long as their safe" Did I just hear him Correctly? Tim Scam is concerned about someone's Safety?

"But well Payton still thinks she's better of dead" Gus added

"What the hell did the stupid Lewis twin do to my daughter?" Scam asked furiously. Well, is it petty of me to be proud Tim thinks of me as the smart twin?...No, I don't think so.

"I think he tried to give her a lobotomy, because she wouldn't do anything he told her to. But he didn't want to kill her, so he could have leverage over the triplets." Lunabella said

"She fought him off, but... Well she has the brain power of a supercomputer, and then some. Yet she is emotionally stunned to someone the age of about ten as well as her own age." Gus added. The boy in blue spy suit was listening intently, wait how long has he been awake?

"She's also depressed and was Emotionally abused" Lunabella said. Tim looks murderous.

"I've tried to get them out of there, away from Terrance, but he threatened me with my family" Gus said in a unfeeling voice. Bloody hell Terrance, how far have you fallen. "So I retreated"

"And then he told my dad and the rest of the guild were they were and they went to save them." Lunabella finished.

"I'll kill him with my bare hands!" Tim said, he was literally shaking in rage. I'm surprised he hasn't snapped the ropes….honestly!

"Go ahead, I didn't do it because I couldn't risk Payton's, The triplets, or my families lives if I failed. And I knew you would want dibs. "

"I'll make Terrance suffer for this. Wait Tommy, he is ok isn't he?" So two kids, I'm assuming twins, are named Tommy and Payton

"Yeah, perfectly fine. I did tell you he was raised by your brother!" Lunabella chipped in.

"Terrance is mine." Scam said in a harsh tone.

"Whose Terrance?" The boy blurted out only for Tim to practically jump on him.

"You, why the hell did you ask me that question?" Scam demanded. The boy turned white and began to shake. Lunabella just rolled her eyes.

"I asked you who Terrance was, didn't you just hear that?" The boy replied. I am having a flashback of a young Tim Scam. Wait didn't Scam have Seven kids!? He even looks like Scam.

"Terrance is the leader of the LAMOS. Now give me the reason you asked about the names you brat." Scam said scowling. The boy twitched.

"Um, the one asking if you had a kid named Marcus or Leonardo? That question?" He asked his voice cracking. That look of terror, no. SAM IS HIS GIRLFRIEND! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAPPENS IN SIXTEEN YEARS?! Oh Mary Queen of Scots please someone tell me I'm dead.

"Yes that question." Scam said narrowing his eyes.

"Um…" The boy bit his lip.

"Well, I'm waiting." Scam and scowling deeper.

"Er…" The boy bit his lip hard enough a small trail of blood went down his chin.

"Cut him some Slack Scam" Lunabella said and Scam glared at her.

"Marc what is going on?" The girl asked. The boy in blue turned her and shook his head. Scam stopped scowling and his jaw slightly hung. So that's three, Payton, Tommy, and Marc. Marc looks like Tim. But he sure has a lot of his mother in him. Thank goodness.

"I don't know." Marc replied. Gus was looking at him with shock, just like Scam.

"Isn't that Tim Scam?" She asked leaning on Marc's shoulder, Scam was on his opposite side.

"Yeah, don't make eye contact." Marc said in a small voice. Scam smirked at that and I had to hold back a laugh.

"Why are there two of him?" She asked. And I see Scam, the one from this time being escorted in by GLADIS' robot form.

"The end of the world is coming." Marc said barely a second later looking back and forth between the two Scam's. I snort.

"Why is there two of me, Jerry did you clone me?" The younger Scam asked.

"No genius, he's you from the future. Sixteen years to be precise." A red headed girl who looked like a mini Sam said in a lazy drawl. Young Scam looked taken back but said nothing. She looks like Sam yet acts the Scam? I'm gonna go with four

"We're in the past? Sweet." The kid in yellow said. When did he wake up? And I don't think kicking the kid in red will wake him up.

"Doomsday is a better title." The red head next to Lunabella huffed….when did he wake up? God, this kid reminds me of Sam.

"Cut it out Michael" Lunabella said and the red head shut up. That's Five.

"Fix this Nerd!" The kid in red snapped at the Kid in blue. Is it me or does he act like Scam.

"Why are you blaming me, Lee?" Marc asked in a natural voice. But his eyes held pain.

"You've built a prototype before of time machine so this must be your fault." Lee sneered.

"That was five years ago and it took up an entire room! There is no way I could have done this. The machine could not have been with me on the island, yet there was machine on the island we were on that did explode. So that was how we got here. It was not me." Marc explained. He built a prototype five years ago? He can't be more than twelve.

"You built a time machine when you were only Seven? Impressive" The kid with dreadlocks said.

"I agree." One of the girls with dog tags nodded.

"Wait when did you build a time machine bro?" Yellow boy asked.

"five years ago, in the tree house. And Lee, you helped me. So that makes you a nerd too!" Marc snapped at the boy in red. The flash in red boys eyes told me this was number Six of Scam's children.

"Whatever. At least I have friends other than my sister." Lee snapped. Marc looked visibly wounded and Megan decided to head butt Lee.

"That was uncalled for Leonardo Ian Clark."

"Watch the middle name Megan Kaitlin Clark." He screamed in her face.

"All of you shut the hell up!" a boy who was identical to Michael yelled….and there's Seven.

"Young version of my father here is what is going on. Uncle Gus-who you stupidly in an extremely drunken haze named My and Payton's godfather….which you all ready know and Gus Jr broke you out of your prison island. Yes someone was stupid enough to marry Gus, and bat shit insane enough to date and sleep with you! NO interrupting!" Tommy scowled as he glared at the younger Tim. The older one was smirking and all the children had their full attention on Tommy.

"Yes Lee and Marc are your youngest sons. My aunt hid them with your sister Karen who knew that it would be better to hide them as her own, since you have a lot of enemies. Oh, and we are all indeed insane." Lunabella finished.

"I'm not insane speak for yourself!"

"Oh, please you are insane I mean you held an ENTIRE CONVERSATION with a DOG." Tommy said annoyed.

"But the puppy was pretty!" So she does act like a five year old. Terrance is screwed.

"Payton, Thomas, both of you SHUT UP!" The older Tim screamed.

"Yes, Father." Thomas said.

"Yes, daddy."

"Why is my kid a mini Samantha?" Young Tim asked.

"You Slept with Sam, duh Uncle Tim." Gus' son says.

"I reproduce with Samantha?!" Tim screeched.

"More than once you have five kids with her" Older Tim says grinning like the sadist he is. He watches in glee as his younger self falls to the ground.

"You are such a freak that you enjoy torturing yourself? Man you need help!" Gus shouts.

"I've had nothing to do for twelve years. I don't hurt children and you barely understand half the things I say to you."

"Damn you, you ass."

"You rescued me."

"Because I was asked to!"

"By who?"

"Me" Lunabella said.

"WHAT!" All the kids with dog tags, me and the four in the spy suits screamed.


	9. Chapter 8: Undercover

**Me: Totally Spies and The Amazing Spiez, are both owned by Marathon Inc. I can't spell the name of the guy who owns Detective Conan/Case Closed but it is NOT me. Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima, And Yu-GI-Oh is owned by Konami. I also don't own Sailor Moon.**

_"I've had nothing to do for twelve years. I don't hurt children and you barely understand half the things I say to you."_

_"Damn you, you ass."_

_"You rescued me."_

"_Because I was asked to!"_

"_By who?"_

"_Me" Lunabella said._

"_WHAT!" All the kids with dog tags, me and the four in the spy suits screamed._

Jerry POV:

"Luna, why! Why would you ask them to rescue him?" Michael asked.

"ARE YOU INSANE?" Payton yelled.

"No need to yell Payton I can hear you perfectly fine" Lunabella said.

"Why?" Michael asked. And Lunabella sighed.

"We need his help" Lunabella answered. "A dark Guild is teaming up with LAMOS."

"WHAT!" We all screamed.

"Can you all stop screaming? Your giving me a head ache" Lunabella growled. So everyone shut up.

"Thank you, now! A list of things that should pretty much be obvious is we have get home"

"No shit Sherlock" Lee grumbled and Lunabella glared at him and he hid behind…..Megan I believe it was?

"Now since we don't know when that will be, We will have to enroll in school here in this time" Lunabella said. "Well all of you do I finished all of my education two years ago…..But I'll go so it doesn't seem suspicious"

"You finished your education two years ago?" I asked.

"Yea, with a masters in Chemistry, Astronomy, Earth Science, Music, Law and Law enforcement." Lunabella answered like it was nothing!

"Wow" was all Marc said.

"Nerd" Lee smirked and Lunabella shocked him.

"OW!"

"Hey, She's not a nerd!" Michael defended.

"Then what is she?" Lee asked.

"My girlfriend" Michael growled and Lee paled.

"WHAT!" Scam yelled.

"Yep" Lunabella answered.

"How long?" Scam asked threw clenched teeth.

"About two years" Michael answered.

"Well now, how 'bout we enter you all in school?" I asked trying to stop Scam from going off the deep end.

"We can't enter with our real names" Marc pointed out.

"Leave that to me" Luna smirked. "Oh and since Seventh grade in our time is like ninth grade in this time Marc, Megan and Lee will have to change more then their names."

"How do you know that?" Marc asked.

"I've been sent to the past before, and don't ask I don't wanna talk 'bout it." Everyone nodded.

"So how does Beverly Hills high school sound?" I asked

"Ok" they all agreed.

"Now Gus and Scam will need jobs so how 'bout a teacher for Scam and a Janitor or Music teacher for Gus?" I asked.

"Sounds good to me, now leave names and background info to me" Lunabella – you know what I'm just going to call her Luna – said.

Luna stood up and walked to my desk.

"Sorry Jer I'm gonna need your computer" Luna said

"Very well" I sighed.

"You know I'm kinda hungry" Marc said.

"Yea" Megan agreed.

"I believe the Sushi place is still open" I offered.

"Bring me back some Sushi, California rolls, and Miso soup" Luna shouted as we made our way out of the office.

"Will do" Michael and Marc yelled back.

An hour later we were back in my office eating sushi and just getting to know each other.

"Hey Jerry?" Brittney asked.

"Yes Brittney?"

"Didn't you say were going to be going to Beverly high?"

"Yes"

"Well….from all the stories I've heard….isn't that were my mom goes?"

"ummmm….who is your mother?" I asked confused, she didn't tell me who her mother is only her father.

"Clover Anderson – Harris" was her answer and to be honest I was shocked. She's Clover's daughter? She looks and acts NOTHING like her.

"oh….then yes, it is"

"Isn't that bad? You know the whole they're meeting their future children thing?"

"Not quite" Luna said walking over. Brittney stood straight and put her arms behind her back, Luna nodded at her.

"Because Clover's not meeting Brittney Taylor Anderson – Harris."

"What do you mean?" I asked and Luna smirked.

"Clover's not meeting Brittney Taylor Anderson – Harris. She's meeting Taylor Scarlet Hill" Luna answered.

"You finished our names General?" Brittney asked.

"Not all" was the reply. "But most"

"Here's your info" Luna handed Brittney the folder with the name 'Taylor S. Hill' on it. "I'd suggest you start learning your cover"

"of course" Brittney said and Luna walked away.

"May I ask what that was about?"

"Luna's the General of Alpha force, I'm just the Captain of Kappa Division she out ranks me" Brittney answered with a shrug.

"I see, tell me more about the Divisions you have."

"Well, in every Division there is always a General who commands the whole Division or Force, Next is the Admiral or second in command, then the Major – third in command, The Captain is fourth in command, the Lieutenant, the Junior Lieutenant, Commander, then the regular Agents. The head of Galactic are the Guardians who also have a rank and are in charge. Each Division is named after the Greek alphabet. The list goes.

Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta, Kappa, and finally Omega."

"I see so your Division is second to lowest?" I asked.

"Yes" Brittney said.

After learning more about Galactic…...which took another hour, Luna called everyone's Attention. Everyone gathered around my desk.

"Now you all have your files correct?" Luna asked.

"Yes" was everyone else's reply.

"Good, now no one knows anyone else's identity so I'll tell you all and Pull up their info"

On the Screen Thomas' picture showed up.

Name: Kyle Timothy Samuels

Age: 18

Birthday: December 14 1978

Birth Country: USA

Grade: 12

Relationship Status: in a relationship

Info: Parent's Divorced when he was a year old. Father gained custody of him and his newborn sister. His father remarried when he was two. Step Mother died in a car accident when he was six. Leaving him his sister and his five half - siblings in his fathers care. Play's drums, sings, play's football and Baseball.

Next Payton's photo showed up.

Name: Madison Michelle Samuels

Age: 16

Birthday: June 21 1980

Birth Country: USA

Grade: 11

Relationship Status: in a relationship

Info: Parent's Divorced when she was a week old. Father gained custody of her and her older brother. His father remarried when she was one. Step Mother died in a car accident when she was five. Leaving her, her brother and her five half - siblings in her fathers care. Has Depression, play's piano, sings, acts and plays Volleyball.

Next was Michael.

Name: Christopher Thomas Samuels

Age: 14

Birthday: August 22 1982

Birth Country: USA

Grade: 9th

Relationship Status: IN A RELATIONSHIP

Info: Mother died in a car accident when he was three. Leaving him, his five siblings and two half – siblings in his fathers care. Play's drums,

Guitar and Bass, sings, play's football, Soccer and Acts.

Next was Matthew.

Name: Christian Dallas Samuels

Age: 14

Birthday: August 22 1982

Birth Country: USA

Grade: 9th

Relationship status: in a relationship

Info: Mother died in a car accident when he was three. Leaving him, his five siblings and two half – siblings in his fathers care. Play's drums,

Guitar, Piano, Violin, Flute and Bass, sings, Scientist and Honor roll student. Over protective of girlfriend.

Sarah,

Name: Christina Samantha Samuels

Age: 14

Birthday: August 22 1982

Birth Country: USA

Grade: 9th

Relationship Status: in a relationship.

Info: Mother died in a car accident when she was three. Leaving her, her five siblings and two half – siblings in her fathers care. Sings, plays Violin and Honor roll student.

Lee,

Name: Ian Ryan Samuels

Age: 13

Birthday: July 19th 1983

Birth Country: USA

Grade: 9th

Relationship Status: Complicated

Info: Mother died in a car accident when he was two. Leaving him, his five siblings and two half – siblings in his fathers care. skipped preschool. Athlete, Smart and Loves football.

Marc was next.

Name: Damian David Samuels

Age:12

Birthday: September 2nd 1984

Birth Country: USA

Grade: 9th

Relationship Status: Complicated.

Info: Mother died in a car accident when he was one. Leaving him, his five siblings and two half – siblings in his fathers care. Skipped Preschool and Kindergarten. Computer expert, Honor Student and loves dogs.

Scam was next,

Name: Michelangelo Leonardo Samuels

Age: 34

Birthday: December 31st 1962

Birth Country: Italy

Work: Teacher (Any main subject)

Relationship Status: Complicated.

Info: married twice divorced once, has seven kids.

Megan,

Name: Kaitlin Sarah Collins

Age: 12

Birthday: August 30th 1984

Birth Country: USA

Grade: 9th

Relationship Status: complicated

Info: skipped pre school and kindergarten, her and brother live with uncle and cousins.

Tony,

Name: Dylan Trevor Collins

Age: 12

Birthday: May 14th 1984

Birth Country: USA

Grade: 9th

Relationship Status: complicated

Info: skipped pre school and Kindergarten, he and sister live with uncle and cousins.

Lunabella was after Tony,

Name: Angelica Luna Beika

Age: 14

Birthday: June 4th 1982

Birth Country: Japan

Grade: 9th

Relationship Status: in a relationship.

Info: _Very _protective of younger twin brother. Sings, Acts, Plays Soccer and Basketball, Plays drums, Guitar, Bass, Violin and piano.

Leaf.

Name: Ryder James Beika

Age: 14

Birthday: June 4th 1982

Birth Country: Japan

Grade: 9th

Relationship Status: complicated.

Info: born very weak, nearly died at birth. Sings, Plays drums, Guitar and Violin.

Brittney.

Name: Taylor Scarlet Hill

Age: 14

Birthday: November 6th 1982

Birth Country: Italy

Grade: 9th

Relationship Status: in a relationship.

Info: has depression, self harming and has been physically abused.

Brendon.

Name: Tyler Sean Hill

Age: 15

Birthday: November 2nd 1981

Birth Country: Italy

Grade: 9th

Relationship status: complicated

Info: protective of younger sister and failed seventh grade.

Rachel,

Name: Clare Heather Beika

Age: 15

Birthday: March 15th 1981

Birth Country: Japan

Relationship Status: complicated

Info: Lesbian, sings, acts, plays Violin and plays soccer.

Summer,

Name: Rena Kayla Scale

Age: 15

Birthday: December 24th 1981

Birth Country: France

Relationship status: complicated

Info: Bisexual, sings, matchmaker, plays guitar and flute.

Jordan,

Name: Grace Cadence Andrews

Age: 12

Birthday: November 12 1982

Birth Country: USA

Relationship Status: Complicated.

Info: Mother died when she was she was 8, father was a drunk, physically abused, computer genius

Alana,

Name: Jasmine Alexandra Matthews

Age: 13

Birthday: February 1st 1983

Birth Country: England

Relationship Status: Complicated.

Info: Play's soccer, clumsy and sings.

Parker,

Name: Dominic Chase Johnson

Age: 16

Birthday: April 1st 1980

Birth Country: Japan

Grade: 11

Relationship Status: in a relationship

Info: Mother is rarely home do to work, father left before he was born, mostly stays with friends. Sings, Plays guitar, drums and likes to play soccer and Basketball.

Victoria,

Name: Tori Jessica Fall

Age: 18

Birthday: May 2nd 1978

Birth Country: Germany

Grade: 12

Relationship status: in a relationship

Info: Plays flute, piano and Violin.

Heath,

Name: Davis Xavier Bentley

Age: 14

Birthday: July 14th

Birth Country: Japan

Grade: 9th

Relationship status: in a relationship.

Info: hotheaded, plays baseball, sings and likes the heat.

Layla.

Name: Hayden Lucinda Flare

Age: 14

Birthday: June 24th 1982

Birth Country: Spain

Grade: 9th

Relationship: Complicated.

Info: Likes the Heat, likes to write and likes stargazing.

Fantasy,

Name: Savannah May Fox

Age: 14

Birthday: January 1st

Birth Country: Ireland

Grade: 9th

Relationship: Complicated.

Info: Bookworm, Likes to go to beach, and likes to play guitar.

Gus,

Name: Grayson Carter Nelson

Age: 34

Birthday: January 17th 1963

Birth Country: USA

Work: Music, Drama or Gym teacher

Relationship Status: Married

Info: has a son, lives separate from wife.

Jr,

Name: Tristan Brody Nelson

Age: 15

Birthday: April 15th 1981

Birth Country: USA

Grade: 10

Relationship Status: in a relationship

Info: parents are separated. Lives with father.

Hayley,

Name: Kayden London Reed

Age: 15

Birthday: October 31st 1981

Birth Country: USA

Grade: 10

Relationship Status: in a relationship

Info: second oldest of five. Parents divorced. Father married five times.

Bryson,

Name: Cole Miles Baker

Age: 14

Birthday: February 14th 1982

Birth Country: Japan

Grade: 9th

Relationship status: complicated.

Info: father died two years ago in a plane crash. Scared of planes.

Ayden,

Name: Kayla Autumn Ford

Age:14

Birthday: December 12th 1982

Birth Country: Japan

Grade: 9th

Relationship Status: complicated

Info: Grew up in a temple with parents and siblings.

"Nothing really changed about us but our names" Michael said.

"Yea" everyone agreed.

"Well we don't want too much of a difference" Luna said with an annoyed tone.

"Why?"

"If I make it too much of a difference then there's the chance that we'll slip up"

"Oh" They said.


	10. Chapter 9: Tim Scam?

**Me: Totally Spies and The Amazing Spiez, are both owned by Marathon Inc. I can't spell the name of the guy who owns Detective Conan/Case Closed but it is NOT me. Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima, And Yu-GI-Oh is owned by Konami. I also don't own Sailor Moon.**

Sam's POV

(Bet cha didn't see that commin')

The weekend was GREAT….too bad it had to end so early. I hung out with Clover, Alex, Brittney and some of the exchange students. Mira, Mina, Rachel, Kristen, Lucy and Levy.

We mostly went shopping and hung out at my place, we also ended up discussing the little problem I have involving my rivals kids.

I sighed as I remembered I still have to ask/convince my parents for me to take care of them…right now there staying at the WHOOP nursery. So we also stopped by there after shopping on Saturday, but we couldn't see Jerry because he was in a meeting.

I took out my cell phone and pulled up the photo of the two of them. The oldest was a boy he's a year old. The youngest was a girl who was only two months old. They were both sleeping in their cribs; I felt a small smile form on my lips as I looked at them.

I honestly felt bad for them; their mother didn't want anything to do with them after Payton was born, and their father is in jail just because he had to rob banks to take care of them.

I put my phone away as the principle walked in closely fallowed by….my eyes widened.

Tim Scam.

But it can't be….he's older then the Tim Scam I know, not to mention Scams in Jail.

"Students" The principle – Mrs. Richardson – Started. "This is your new Math teacher, Mr. Samuels. I expect you all to treat him with respect"

"Yes Mrs. Richardson" the class replied.

Her eyes scanned the class suspiciously before nodding, then turning to 'Mr. Samuels'

"If anyone gives you trouble send them to my office immediately" Richardson said before leaving.

"He looks like Scam" My friend – and one of the transfer students – Jimmy Kudo whispered.

"I know" was my reply.

`Mr. Samuels' just nodded to Mrs. Richardson and then when the she left turned to us.

"Alright Class, in order for me to remember your names I want you to stand up and tell the class your names, age and favorite hobby."

The whole class groaned while I just narrowed my eyes.

'_Why would he want to know that?'_

"Or we could just jump right into the textbooks and I could be the boring, mean science teacher no one likes"

The whole class looked at each other nervously.

"I really don't want to be my science teacher from when I was in high school so how 'bout if I go first?" 'Mr. Samuels' asked.

A chorus of "alright" "yea" "ok" filled the room. Along with nods of agreement.

"alright…." 'Mr. Samuels' started but was interrupted by a knock on the door. We all turned to the door and saw a girl with brown hair and sapphire eyes standing next to a boy who looked the same…..they both looked like my friend and Jimmy's girlfriend Cana.

"Yes?" 'Mr. Samuels' asked.

"Is this Earth Science 1?" The boy asked.

"Yes" was the teachers reply.

"With Mr. Samson?" The girl asked.

"No, well….yes, Mr. Samson retired so I'm taking over his class"

"Oh, Ok" The two said.

"We were just about to do an activity where we said our names, age and favorite hobbies would one of you like to go first?" Mr. Samuels asked.

"I will" The girl said then turned to face the class. "My name is Angelica Beika, but I prefer to be called Angel. I'm fourteen and my favorite hobbies would be playing soccer, Bass or Guitar and acting."

"Nice to meet you Angelica, and you?" Mr. Samuels said to the boy, who looked nervous but stuttered.

"M-my name i-is Ryder Beika, I-I'm fourteen a-and I l-like to play soccer and read S-Sherlock H-Holmes"

"Nice to meet you Ryder, can you two sit in the back over there?" Mr. Samuels asked pointing to the back of the class. The two nodded and walked over.

"Ok, now I'll go my name is Michelangelo Samuels, I'm thirty-four and I guess my favorite hobby would be playing football with my sons." Mr. Samuels said.

'_Huh, guess he's not Scam after all' _I thought.

"We'll start with you" he said pointing to Lucy, who stood up.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia, I am fifteen and I like stargazing"

Mr. Samuels nodded and pointed to Lucy's left. Levy stood up.

"My name is Levy McGarden, I'm fifteen and I like to read"

I blocked out the introductions until it got to the blunette on the other side of Jimmy. I don't think she was paying attention because she was reading a book. Jimmy reached over and poked her, she looked at him confused.

"It's your turn" he whispered. The girl blushed in embarrassment.

"oh, thank you" she said then stood up. "My name is Amy Mizuno, I am fourteen and I like to read."

The teacher nodded and Jimmy stood up.

"My name is James Kudo but I prefer to be called Jimmy. I am fourteen and I like to solve mysteries" Jimmy said and I stood up after he sat down.

"My name is Samantha Robinson, but I prefer to be called Sam. I am fourteen and I like to shop" I sat down and the girl next to me stood up.

"I am Shiho Miyano, I am fourteen and I like to read fashion magazines"

It kept going till the last kid in the fourth row back went. Then since Angelica and Ryder already went Mr. Samuels took over.

"Alright, now for the rest of the week we aren't going to learn anything" Mr. Samuels said and the class cheered.

"Instead I'll be pairing you up with your lab partners" Mr. Samuels said and the whole class groaned.

"Hey, at least I'm not giving you work"

"True" Jimmy said from beside me.

"Alright group A, Angelica Beika and Samantha Robinson. Group B, James Kudo and Ryder Beika. Group C, Amy Mizuno and Shiho Miyano. Group D, Levy McGarden and Lucy Heartfilia. Group E – " I stopped listening after that.

Well, this year's going to be interesting.


	11. Chapter 10: Run in with mom

**Me: Totally Spies and The Amazing Spiez, are both owned by Marathon Inc. I can't spell the name of the guy who owns Detective Conan/Case Closed but it is NOT me. Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima, And Yu-GI-Oh is owned by Konami. I also don't own Sailor Moon.**

POV…..Lunabella:

It was Lunchtime so I decided to head over to the store. Yesterday, a week after everything was sorted out we decided to go to the beach. It was nice but my Idiot of a sister forgot to wear sunscreen. So she got a pretty bad sunburn, she ended up staying home. Plus I need a beer.

Now, I'm not a drunk. But I do like a beer or something once in a while. I know a fourteen year old shouldn't be drinking but I have two reasons why I do.

My mom's a drunk, she drank while she was pregnant with me and my siblings. But she has gotten better my dad said.

Where I'm from a beer or Alcohol from Earth is alright for a teenager to drink. Since Alcohol is basically water for us, we can drink as much as we want and not get Alcohol poisoning or get drunk…most of the time.

I sighed as I realized something…..or should I say something's.

Galactic wasn't such a big deal in this time. In fact they were barely known, my Aunts basically just created it.

Earthlings don't know about the Silver Millennium, let alone life on the other planets.

They don't know about Scorpio unless they lived there. So they don't know about everything a Scorpion needs.

Well It's a good thing they have monster…..I hope….

I entered a store, and went over to the fridges. I looked around but found no monster , so I got the next best thing….Gatorade.

I was walking to the cash register after grabbing a thing of Aloe when I heard arguing, I turned to the sound and my eyes widened. A police officer was arguing with someone...but that wasn't what shocked me.

That someone was a teenage girl about a year older then me. She had waist length brown hair, brownish eyes. On her belt was a cardholder which I knew held Tarot cards. On her lower left abdomen was what many would call a tattoo but I knew better it wasn't a tattoo it was...the fairy guild mark.

I think I forgot to breathe but I quickly composed myself. Quickly – as I was taught – my eyes scanned the scene but I already knew she was buying something alcoholic. I was proved correct when my eyes landed on a bottle of beer. Not even a second later I came up with an idea.

I walked over just as the police officer was taking out his handcuffs….This is going to be great I inwardly smirked.

"Cana?" I asked. Said girl aka my mom turned around quickly, her eyes widening for less then a second. "I thought it was you, what's going on?"

"you know her?" The officer asked me.

"Of course, we basically grew up together" I replied only half lying. "May I ask what's going on officer?"

"She tried to purchase an alcoholic beverage under age"

"I'm guessing gramps wanted you to get it for him?" I asked my mom.

"Y-yea" she replied. "He was too busy to get it himself. So he asked me to get it"

I nodded then turned to the officer "If I promise she wont drink it can you let her go?"

"I'm afraid it doesn't work like that" The officer replied. I sighed I really didn't want to do this.

I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. Concentrating only on my energy I opened my eyes again, this time they were glowing slightly but the glow wasn't noticeable to a normal human unless I was directing it at them or if they were also part of the Scorpion or Jovian Royal families.

Which means my mom would notice it.

"I will make sure she doesn't drink it so you _**will**_ let her go" I said.

"You will make sure she doesn't drink it so I will let her go" he recited.

"You are needed back at head quarters, you must return now"

"I am needed back at head quarters, I must return now" He said and turned around and left. I turned to my mom.

"your welcome" I said then started walking back to the cash register.

"Wait!" she cried and ran after me.

"What?"

"How'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Your eyes glowed then you said stuff, he repeated it and then left!"

I turned to face her.

"A) My eyes didn't glow B) I have _no_ idea what your talking about C) He left by himself D) you should thank me I stopped you from learning your Miranda rights and E) goodbye"

I paid for the things and left back for school. 

'_well, that was weird…'_


	12. Chapter 11: It's Time

**Me: Totally Spies and The Amazing Spiez, are both owned by Marathon Inc. I can't spell the name of the guy who owns Detective Conan/Case Closed but it is NOT me. Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima, And Yu-GI-Oh is owned by Konami. I also don't own Sailor Moon.**

Marc's POV:

The first day of school was alright, better then in our time I can tell you that. It was about an hour since school was let out and dad – as I will now call him – was still at work. We didn't get any homework today so me, Lee, Tommy, Payton, Mike, Matt and Sarah were trying to get to know each other after being separated for twelve years.

"– so we started hanging out more and eventually started dating, even though Blaine was ready to kill me when he found out." Matt finished.

"wow" we all said shocked.

"What about you Mike?" Payton asked.

"I basically grew up with Luna, we have been the best of friends for almost forever. Everyone always said we would end up together and they were right. We started dating two years ago after I rescued her from a dark guild" Mike said simply. "Her dad was mad but I think he didn't care as long as she was happy."

"Soooooo…what are we going to do now?" Lee asked, Mike smirked.

"I have an idea, come with me"

We all fallowed Mike to the basement of the house we are currently living in. When we got to the bottom the rest of us were shocked to see Luna, Heath, Bryson and Ayden.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked shocked.

"You'll see" Ayden smiled her face covered in pure joy.

The five of them walked up to the instruments in the back. Luna taking the bass, Mike taking a guitar, Heath sat at the drums, Bryson was next to Luna holding a mandolin and Ayden was on the other side of Mike in front of the Keyboard with a guitar around her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Tommy asked.

"You'll see" Mike said using the famous Scam smirk. He turned his head and nodded to the others.

_**(A.N. play imagine dragons – it's time for this part)**_

Mike:

_So this is what you meant_

_When you said that you were spent_

_And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit_

_Right to the top_

_Don't hold back_

_Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check_

Sarah and Matt started smiling.

Mike:

_I don't ever wanna let you down_

_I don't ever wanna leave this town_

_'Cause after all_

_This city never sleeps at night_

Tommy and Payton smiled.

Mike:

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand_

_That I'm never changing who I am_

Lee smiled. Dad walked down stairs, just getting home from work.

Mike:

_So this is where you fell_

_And I am left to sell_

_The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell_

_Right to the top_

_Don't look back_

_Turning the rags and giving the commodities a rain check_

I smiled.

Mike:

_I don't ever wanna let you down_

_I don't ever wanna leave this town_

_'Cause after all_

_This city never sleeps at night_

Dad smiled.

Mike:

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand_

_That I'm never changing who I am_

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand_

_That I'm never changing who I am_

They all smiled.

Mike:

_This road never looked so lonely_

_This house doesn't burn down slowly_

_To ashes, to ashes_

Luna started laughing.

Mike:

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand_

_That I'm never changing who I am_

We started singing along

All of us:

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Don't you understand_

_That I'm never changing who I am_

Payton, Tommy, Lee, Sarah, Matt, Dad and I all clapped while the five on stage just laughed. Luna removed the bass and ran up to Mike and hugged him, he responded by kissing the top of her head.

"That was amazing" Payton praised.

"Thanks" they all smiled.

"So what do we do now?" Lee asked. Sarah, Payton, Luna and Ayden just Smirked.

"SHOPPING!" They all yelled. Us boys just groaned.


	13. Chapter 12: Shopping and a kiss

**Me: Totally Spies and The Amazing Spiez, are both owned by Marathon Inc. I can't spell the name of the guy who owns Detective Conan/Case Closed but it is NOT me. Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima, And Yu-GI-Oh is owned by Konami. I also don't own Sailor Moon.**

Michael P.O.V.

Honestly Luna isn't so bad when it comes to shopping, because she hates the designs on the girls clothes she'll choose boys clothes. But she'll only take a hand full of clothes…..Usually…..When she doesn't have any clothes with her then…..it's hell…..like right now.

"Come on Luna!" Sarah yelled. "Actually get some _girl _clothes"

"No way in _Hell _will I wear any of _those_ clothes" Luna said with a disgusted face as she looks at the clothes my sister's carrying.

"Why not?" Sarah asked.

"Too bright" Luna and I answered. With that we turned back to the shirts we were looking at – yes I was also shopping for clothes what do you expect me to do walk around in the same clothes day after day? Or walk around naked? –

"So how was your first day?" I asked.

"Good" She answered "You?"

"It was aight" I answered.

Luna looked at me pointedly then grabbed my arm and started walking away from the clothes.

"Leaf watch the clothes" she grumbled to her brother as we past "and don't let _anyone_ switch them or I _will_ kill you"

Leaf only nodded and watched us walk away.

When we were out of sight Luna pushed me against the wall of a empty hallway.

"Wha–"

"What's wrong?" Luna asked.

'_Shit'_

"Nothing's wrong Luna" I answered.

"Mike, What's Wrong?" Luna asked again this time with more force.

"Babe, nothings wrong" I answered again.

"Damnit! Michael Christopher Scam tell me what the Hell's wrong with you or I swear…" She left the threat hanging.

'_shit, she's pissed.'_

And I knew that not because she's looks pissed but because she used my full name. She rarely ever does that.

I sighed.

"Today in health I was distracted" I sighed.

"By?" Luna asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A girl" I answered Luna glared at me.

"Who" she seethed I inwardly smirked.

"This beautiful girl who sits in front of me, she's absolutely stunning"

"Name" Luna hissed.

"Samantha Robinson, My mother" I answered

"You met her?" She asked. I shook my head 'no'

"I saw her, I was gonna talk to her but I was hesitant, when I _was_ about to talk to her Clover showed up and dragged her off." I sighed.

"Figures" Luna chuckled.

"Huh?" I asked

"You know how Clover is, shows up at the worst times" Luna giggled. I had no choice but to join her in laughing at my aunt. When we stopped laughing we just gazed into each others eyes.

I saw the one thing in her eyes that I hadn't seen in years: Love.

I smiled slightly and our faces started moving closer to each other.

"How many times have I told you I love you?" I asked. She just smirked.

"Every time we've been alone for the past two years" Luna answered.

"Do you believe me?"

"Of course"

With that our lips connected, the kiss was soft but fierce and filled with love. We grudgingly broke away for air, I rested m forehead on hers and smirked the famous Scam Smirk.

"I love you" I whispered.

"I know" Luna smiled "I love you too"

Those were the last words spoken as we leaned in for another kiss….until a flash went off. I spun to my right while Luna spun to her left.

"PAYTON!" we both yelled at my giggling sister who just so happened to be holding up her iPhone.

"Run" Luna growled. Payton paled like a ghost, turned around and ran away.

Luna just smirked and faced me again.

"Where were we?" Luna asked. I smirked and kissed her again.


End file.
